


Who Wants Another Apocalypse?

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the season 2 finale. Noma has flown away with Alex without giving any explanation. Now Michael and Gabriel are on the same side and fighting to save the soldier turned Savior before Lucifer can get his claws into him. What fate will befall Vega? The rest of the world? It's all on the shoulders of two brothers and a V1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Hell with Lucifer

The ground was littered with the corpses of the men and women who had been worshiping him only moments ago. Alex stood frozen as the woman, well higher angel, who swore to love him towered above him a vision of both beauty and intimidation. The gruesome wounds he had painstakingly sewn before she could bleed out in his arms were now replaced with a glorious pair of striking white wings. Noma reached out to him. Her offered hand hovering just within reach. He was exhausted and confused. That many evictions at once should have been impossible; completely successful evictions hadn't even been possible in centuries until the tattoos of the Chosen One had sprouted on his body.

"It's not safe here. Look at you!" Noma cried. "You look like death. More of them will be here soon. If you stay here, you'll die."

Claire was dead, Michael was nowhere in sight, and he was just too tired to think clearly. Alex Lannon, despite the warning bells going off in his head, took Noma's hand. He didn't fight as she wrapped him in her arms and flew away from the falling city of Vega. He was too tired to even stay conscious as the wind whipped at his face.

"Alex! Alex!" Michael screamed as he finally landed back at Vega his brother trailing him the whole trip from Mallory.

"It's too late, brother," Gabriel said grabbing Michael's arm before he could run into the smoldering city he had vowed to protect."It's too quiet. The Chosen One's gone. You can either stand here beating yourself up or we can head after that traitorous wench before she turns him into a bloody sacrifice."

Michael looked at his brother in absolute shock. Gabriel had spent every moment since he had started the war between man and angel trying to kill or use Alex for his own purposes. Now he was offering to help save him with no strings attached. Apparently all Gabriel needed was the proper motivation. Lucifer would destroy their father's word and make sure there was no chance that he would ever come back to his children. If Gabriel was a child throwing a temper tantrum, Lucifer was a dictator conquering new lands in blood and fire just to increase the number of voices praising his name. He fancied himself a king.

"Gabriel, what am I to do?" Michael nearly whispered. "He is my responsibility yet I'm never around when it matters most. Lucifer will-"

  
"Lucifer will do nothing if you get your ass in gear," Gabriel growled. "You want to save the Chosen One? Well, let's go and save him! Beating yourself up is the complete opposite of helpful."

They flew off at top speed back towards where they had come from. Lucifer was connected to Mallory; that much was painstakingly clear. He was impersonating their father and whispering in the ears of the townspeople to keep up a steady stream of pure sacrifices. Where ever he may be, Mallory would hold the answer. Frankly, Gabriel was frightened to see the brother they had killed. He was afraid to fight him again but his fear was clouded by another emotion: happiness. Despite the danger and insane nature of this quest, he and Michael weren't at odds with each other for the first time in decades. He had his brother back.

* * *

"Nomes, what's going on here?" Alex croaked from the ground near her feet. "Where's Michael?"

Silence was his only reply as she stood with her back to him. The warning bells grew louder. His heart began to race and his breathing sped up. Alex knew from her posture that she had heard the change. She still didn't turn around. His mind suddenly jumped back to Vega. She had went into a frenzy talking about how she had given up too much and now her wings were back. The crazy look in her eyes and the way they refused to meet his was enough to make things clear.

"Nomes," he said in a horrified whisper. "What did you do?"

He reached out towards her but found that he couldn't move very far. Chains bound him to the ground near the wall. Alex fought against his bonds but to no avail. Even at full strength, he had no chance of escape.

"Why am I here?" he yelled. "What's going on?! Noma! "

She flew away without a single glimpse in his direction and that's when it hit him. It was all about the wings. Now he was a prisoner. Again. And from the looks of things this time it wasn't for information. Noma's refusal to even look at what she had done was proof enough. Alex Lannon was going to die. He had survived decades of heavenly war, starving on the street, multiple attacks on his life, and now he was going to die because his best friend turned lover wanted a new set of wings.

For the first time in a long time. Alex prayed. He prayed that Michael was alright. He prayed that he would somehow make it out of this alive. He prayed that Vega still stood despite the chaos and civil war it had broken into before the gates had been destroyed. Mostly he prayed that this plan would fail. Whether he lived or died, Alex wouldn't give his captor what they wanted if it was in his power.

He suddenly noticed a man in the corner hidden by the shadows. He could almost be a prisoner except the lack of chains and hint of a smirk on his face. Steeling himself, Alex turned towards the man and prepared for the worst.

"You, why am I here?" he called. "What do you want from me?"

  
The man's smirk just grew, "Oh, I want nothing from you. My boss is the one who's so excited to meet you. Go to sleep, human. Maybe we'll be merciful and let you die that way."

Alex felt the darkness coming and fought with everything he had. It wasn't enough. Soon he was unconscious and completely unguarded. He was doomed.

* * *

Alex woke to a vigorous shake. He tensed and prepared himself to fight for his life. Instead he felt a huge smile tug at his lips.

"Michael, how did you-?" he started before Michael cut him off. "There's no time for explanations now. We were lucky to find you so quickly. He hadn't moved you yet. If we do not leave and take the time to prepare, we will all die at Lucifer's hands."

"Wait a second," Alex cried before lowering his voice sheepishly at the archangel's expression. "The archangel Lucifer is the one who had me dragged here in preparation for what exactly? Some cowboy seemed to think I was on the menu."

"Long story short, Lucifer wants to kill you and we don't," Gabriel popped up behind Michael annoyed. "If you want to live, shut up and hold still."

"What's he doing here?" Alex glared at the light-haired archangel.

"Oh, no big deal, Just saving your pathetic mortal life. No biggie," Gabriel murmured. "Michael, silence your pet. The longer this takes the more likely we all end up dead. I try to avoid that scenario at all costs. "

"Alex," Michael said placing a calming hand on Alex's shoulder. "Calm down. We will explain everything once you are safe. You have been betrayed and your safety compromised. Let me make you safe and then we'll talk.

To Gabriel's surprise, Alex went silent and helped with his chains to the best of his ability. He was so weak he could hardly stand and still under whatever magic had knocked him out. Michael wasted no time in supporting his charge. Gabriel held back his sarcastic comment and let his wings descend.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand or do you want to prove your undying love by fighting off whoever decided to join forces with Lucifer?"

Well he held back one sarcastic comment. Alex was so out of it that he didn't even notice. Michael just gave Gabriel his patented bitch face and let his wings descend as well. He cradled the human to his chest and took off as fast as he could. The only safe place he could think of now was New Delphi. Duma and Julian were gone. The eight balls had been awakened and fled to attack Vega. It was reinforced and stocked with everything they would need for the time being. New Delphi would be their home for now.

Michael let Alex sleep for now. He was weakened both physically and emotionally. The man had lost so much in such a short time. The road ahead would be even more difficult. Unless Michael was careful, his Chosen One would break. "Never again," he vowed silently as he gripped the human tighter to his chest. Never again would he leave Alex alone. Never again would he allow so much harm and pain to befall him. Alex Lannon would be safe. Lucifer could go to hell as far as Michael was concerned.

 

 


	2. Back to Where it All Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up in New Delphi. Explanations are made and feels happen. Gabriel seriously can't behave.

Alex woke up to the feeling of a soft bed beneath him. It was an experience he wasn’t used to. For a moment, he forgot everything. He was in bed with Claire again. They were safe and sound in a silent moment of happiness. That was the only explanation for this feeling. As a V1, he had been lucky to have a bed at all. They didn’t exactly shell out high quality to the lower class or even low quality most of the time. The soft bed seemed out of place in his life especially with current events. The pain and physical exhaustion were like a bucket of cold water to the face.Claire was dead and Vega was probably a pile of ash by now.Alex climbed out of bed and found a change of clothes. He didn’t know what was going on but had been promised an explanation. The last thing he remembered was Michael coming to the rescue. That was his first objective: find Michael. Where ever they were it wouldn’t be that difficult. In times of stress Michael has always headed to the highest perch.

“Woah there, Chosen One” Gabriel purred as he caught Alex by the shoulder. “Where do you think you’re heading? This is no time to play explorer.”

“To Michael,” Alex glared in annoyance. “Let go. I don’t have time for this.”

“He’s-” Gabriel started before he was cut off. “Yeah, I know.”

The city of New Delphi was a ghost town. The ground was littered in items hastily left behind. There were rust colored stains littering the ground from the last battle. The only noise was the sound of Alex’s footsteps and steady breathing as he headed to the spot he knew Michael would be. It was the place he least wanted to go.

“Hey,” Alex murmured still wrapped up in guilt from the memory. “You ready to tell me what’s going on?”

Michael nodded solemnly, “There is a lot that you do not know. There was a reason why the amphora showed me what it did. Noma was not always on the side of humanity. Her first act in the war was to lead Gabriel to you in order to kill both you and your mother. She felt father’s presence and let you live, but it was too late for your mother. Gabriel always warned that she would betray me as well.”

“Nomes- Noma killed my mother? And you thought leaving her to watch over me was a good idea?” Alex flinched. “No offense but your strategy seriously needs work.”

“She swore an oath. It should have been unbreakable,” Michael replied. “Nothing short of Lucifer could have released her from that oath, and it was clear that she had developed strong feelings towards you personally. The strategy was not flawed. My trust, however, may have been misplaced.”

Michael watched as Alex’s eyes shifted from him to the ground beside where he sat. The spot would be insignificant to anyone else but them. There sat the last remaining shreds of Empyrean Steel netting and a plethora of rusty stains.

_Alex stared down at the ripped netting that was soaked in blood. His pocketknife, the one Michael gave him all those years ago, lying there was like blow to the gut. He had made a mistake. He had betrayed the only person who had ever given a damn about him._

“Alex?” Michael murmured trying to shake him from his reverie.

_He remembered the advice Michael had given him at the same time as the pocketknife: “Always look for the highest perch, Alex. High places keep you safe, allow you to see what's coming.” He frantically searched and felt the pain change from a dull ache to an excruciating stab at what he found. Michael was collapsed behind some cages. When he saw Alex, he flinched back and tried to shield himself from the pain he was sure was coming. He never even thought about fighting back. Alex’s heart broke._

_“Hey, hey, hey. It's all good. Hey. Come here, come here. Let me take this off. “_

_“How did you find me? “_

_"’Always look for the highest perch.’ That's what you told me when you gave me this.”_

_“ Why are you doing this?”_

_“Because you'd have done the same for me. Back then, at least. Now, I'm not so sure.”_

_“ I would die for you. I would've then, I would now. Nothing's changed.”_

* * *

 

"Why here?" Alex almost whispered as he finally met Michael's eyes."Why would you possibly come back here?"

"It's a reminder," Michael murmured. "I failed you. None of the tragedy that befell you or Vega would have happened if I hadn't run away. It was my job to protect you and I failed."

"Maybe the torture addled your brain," Alex grimaced. "I'm pretty sure that I'm the one that betrayed you and screwed up the world."

They both sat there for a moment staring at each other's guilt wrenched faces. Suddenly, call it a product of stress and hysteria, they started laughing. It wasn't a hearty breathless laugh, but it was sorely needed. They turned to each other a little more comfortable.

"How about we move this conversation to a place that doesn't make me want to kill myself?" Alex laughed dryly offering Michael his hand.

"I'm sure Gabriel has much to contribute to our plans," Michael replied allowing Alex to help him up.

"I said doesn't make me want to kill myself," Alex groaned. "Well, that probably won't be a problem with him around... he'll do it for me."

"Says the man who nearly killed both of us by siding with the dyad. I can speak for myself, thank you," Gabriel growled from the doorway. "This little moment was very touching but can we move on already? Lucifer wasn't happy when we killed him the first time. Now we've taken his get-out-of-jail-free card. I think 'not a fan' is quite the understatement."

Michael looked back and forth between his twin and his charge with a little sigh. This team up was going to be stressful to say the least. How were they supposed to defeat Lucifer if they couldn't stop attacking each other? Well, at least the attacks were verbal instead of physical. He had no desire to harm his brother but wouldn't allow Alex to be harmed. He had meant what he had said at that spot. " _I would die for you. I would've then, I would now. Nothing's changed."_ He would willingly die if it was in the name of protecting Alex. It had started out as a responsibility bestowed by his father. He was not foolish enough to believe that was still the case.

"Michael?" Alex placed his hand on Michael's shoulder jarring him out of his own head. "You kind of spaced out on us. You ready?"

"Of course," Michael replied slightly shaking his head to shake away the stray thoughts. "There is much to discuss."

They headed away from the bad memories and into a new place to talk. Julian's, or Lyrae's (who knows what name etiquette dictates), office was the perfect place to settle down for a good long talk. Well, a long talk. Anyone who knew the details of the relationship between the three of them would know that words like good were probably nowhere near their ballpark.

"We need to go back to Vega," Alex declared. "Even if Duma's gone, I doubt they've stopped looking for me. Everyone is in danger."

"Yes, they are," Gabriel groaned. "They're being personally targeted by one of the most powerful creatures in existence and have little chance of survival... Oh wait, that would be us. Get your priorities straight."

"Vega is important, brother," Michael said with forced calm. "The people are supposed to be my responsibility. We, well Alex and I, also have many allies there. The nature of his power has been revealed which will significantly increase how likely the people are to follow him."

"Fine but not now," Gabriel grumbled. "It's suicide to go back to your precious home while we're being so closely watched. You want to protect them? How about not leading Lucifer to their front doors?"

* * *

"So what's the actual plan?" Alex grumbled. "All we've done so far is decide what not to do. People are dying while we sit around talking."

Michael looked over at the soldier he'd trained for years; the man he had watched over since he was a mere infant. It was clear that this was going to be beyond dangerous. Alex was still far too weak from his mass eviction to do anything more strenuous than throw petty insults at Gabriel. Looking at him now, Michael was surprised he was still able to remain conscious. He suspected that the way Alex had gravitated towards an armchair and sank deep into it as soon as they crossed the doorway was due more to exhaustion than anything else.

"We rest and think of a plan," Michael's voice rung with finality. "Alex, you have been seriously weakened and need rest. Gabriel is recovering from the amphora, and I am recovering from its effects. If we were to head out now, the only possible result is our death. Your death would result in Lucifer rising to full strength and then there would be no hope for humanity."

"He's not wrong," Gabriel shrugged. "You people couldn't even handle me at my low setting and good old Luci makes me look like a puppy by comparison."

Alex just glared at the two of them in frustration. He cared whether he and Michael lived but so much more was at stake. They didn't have time to sit around recovering while the rest of the world burned. Michael and Gabriel had made something very clear: Lucifer was far more powerful than anything he had ever faced and he was seriously pissed. Alex seriously doubted he would just sit around waiting for them to show up. If he was in the archangel's shoes, his first move would probably be to massacre what was left of Vega. Clearly he was well informed and knew exactly who he was coming after. This was a risk they couldn't take.

"Look here, Alex," Gabriel growled seeing the thoughts clearly on Alex's face. "You don't get a vote here. It's already decided. Maybe you'll be better behaved after your nap."

Before Michael could stop him, Gabriel had made Alex fall unconscious. He wore a smug expression. He had probably been resisting the urge to do that, or worse, through most of the discussion. Alex was snoring softly so it was clear that he was merely asleep and unharmed. Michael let out a sigh of relief.

"Gabriel, you can't just do things like this," Michael groaned as he reached down to swing Alex's unconscious form over his shoulder.

"Relax, brother," Gabriel smirked. "I put your precious Savior to bed. He's not going to go all commando on Lucifer. I thought you would be grateful. Isn't this preferable to a dirt nap? Babysitting is harder than you made it sound. I'm kind of glad you found him first now. This is exhausting."

"If you think he was difficult, you'll have a nice surprise once he awakens," Michael chuckled dryly. "You haven't seen anything yet."

 


	3. Voice of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up from his Gabriel-induced slumber. Michael tries to stop the fighting. There's a hint of Malex fluff.

Once again, Alex woke up in a strange bed. This time, however, he didn’t fall into some beautiful delusion. He knew exactly what had happened and he was seriously pissed. Gabriel had used the Voice on him. That was the second time someone had done that in the last two days. He was about to storm off when he noticed Michael sitting in a chair across from him.

“I’m pretty sure that recovering has nothing to do with being repeatedly blasted with angelic white noise until I pass out,” Alex growled. “Are we going to Vega or not?”

“Not, at least not now,” Michael said calmly. “You would not listen to reason… Gabriel is accustomed to those who do not question his authority. When you fought the plan, he became exasperated.”

“So what, you’re taking his side?” Alex let out a breath. “You do realize that he’s the reason most of this happened? Other than Lucifer himself rising, he’s the reason the world’s gone to hell. Should I even mention the time he kept me in captivity under the threat of murdering my unborn child or is that a little out of your comfort zone?”

Michael was pulled back to those major moments he shared with Gabriel: the day his brother began to see humanity as a blight and the one where he chose family over life itself. The reason was never hate. Like most things, it was born from pain, love, and loss.                                     

_The loss of him. His life. It's a stain on my soul, I can't bear it,” Gabriel weeped over the death of his son._

_“Father has a plan. You must trust him now Gabriel,” Michael tried to soothe him._

_“His plan is perfection, but they will pervert it. Destroy it_ _,” Gabriel cried."Father thinks too much of them.”_

_“Careful brother, you must stay your hand in all ways. We cannot judge these humans by their flaws, their mistakes. We can't lose hope. Time will heal you.”_

_“Time will never heal this.”_

“Should I mention the time he sacrificed himself in order to save both of our lives or is that outside of your comfort zone?” Michael parried. “There is much that you don’t know.”

_“Alex won't survive in this world without you. There are too many monsters,” Gabriel chuckled through his pain. “Including me. If the angels don't kill your Chosen One, the humans will. We need to move this thing along before it's too late for him. ‘All perfect gifts come from above.’_

_“What are you doing?” Michael watched his brother in horror._

_I'm giving you what I never had with David... a chance to save your Chosen One. I don't believe in Alex, Michael, but you do. Protect him. And if you can, bring our Father back. There's no point to anything without Him._

_Gabriel grabbed the live wire. He shook with the force of the shock and then it was over. We stumbled towards the door, but Gabriel wouldn’t go through. Instead, he shoved me through and barred the door from the inside. He planned to take out the angel who dared to harm the ones he loved. I begged him to come, but he was ready to die. He was ready to be redeemed._

“You don’t know my brother like I do or the loss he has suffered,” Michael continued barely above a whisper. “He has done great evil on earth but not out of hate. He has always acted out of desperation and pain. Even in this war, he would not allow me to be harmed even though we fought on opposing sides. He does not betray those he loves. I understand your distrust of him but do you not trust me?”

“Of course I do, but you and I both know that Vega is supposed to be our responsibility. How many people have died while I was knocked out?” Alex sighed. “I won’t let them die for me. It’s not right. I can’t sit around; I won’t.”

“I understand far more than you can possibly know, but this is what must be done,” Michael sighed. “We cannot save them now. Any attempt will result in our deaths. Then there will be no one left to protect them; they will all die.”

“Then stop,” Alex sat down exhausted from his rant and weakened by the combined angel attacks. “I don’t need to be babied. I’m a soldier. Tell me what to do, and I’ll do it. But I swear, if you just tell me to sit around and rest, there’s a good chance I’m going to punch you in the face.”

The room went quiet. Each moment was punctuated by the tick of a clock in the distance. Alex studied Michael wondering whether he would have to capitalize on his hastily made threat. Michael’s face was thoughtful when he finally looked up and met Alex's eyes.

“Whether you like the idea or not, you must rest for a little while,” Michael sighed. “After you’ve recovered enough, we’ll start your training. You cannot handle intense training in your current state whether you hit me or not.”

* * *

 

“Why am I always walking in on this mushy nonsense? I don’t want any part of this,” Gabriel sighed. “Are you going to help with the preparations, brother, or do you plan to stare at your Chosen One all day?”

“You!” Alex jumped off the bed. “Get the hell out of here.”

“Oh careful, Savior,” Gabriel smirked. “Don’t get too cranky or you’ll have to take another nap. That’s proper protocol for dealing with whiny obnoxious babies, is it not? Oh, you wouldn’t know. Your child was never born.”

“Gabriel, you of all people know not to bring that subject up ,” Michael coaxed but it was far too late.

“Don’t test me. You won’t like how it goes,” Alex’s eyes turned deadly. “Remember that time I evicted you from your little minion? Good times. I bet I could do a lot better now after that mass eviction… Are you seriously that stupid or do you just want to die?”

Michael sighed. He was sorely tempted to use his brothers’ technique. One simple blast, hardly any effort, and they would both just go to sleep. There would be no yelling or arguing. There wouldn’t even be any irreparable damage. He could actually think. It would also lead to even more yelling when they woke up… probably not a good idea.

“Me die? How laughable,” Gabriel chuckled darkly. “The entire world has been trying to do just that for more than two decades now with no success. Humans are so tedious and foolish.”

“Enough! Either tolerate each other or hold your tongues,” Michael finally snapped. “This is war. Lucifer does not understand the concept of mercy. He will annihilate us all. Let’s not do the job for him.”

“You,” he continued pointing at Gabriel. “Out. Go prepare the things we will need for battle.”

“And you,” he turned to Alex. “Rest. Convenient or not, you don’t have a choice. You said it before, you’re a soldier. If you remember correctly, I am your commanding officer. Obey your orders.”

Gabriel scowled but left the room. Alex flinched back from him. Michael instantly regretted his harsh tone. He had merely been frustrated. A thought ran unsolicited through his mind: had it hurt Alex as much when he was the one flinching away from him? He had mentioned that merely being in that spot had made him suicidal. He saw Michael’s injuries as his doing as well. Either way, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you freak out,” Alex murmured climbing back into the bed. “I’ve spent my whole life hearing about what he’s done and my whole adult life trying to stop it. It’s not exactly easy to suddenly be bffs with the man than came up with the plan to murder my entire species not to mention the special interest he had on me in particular.”

“I understand. I didn’t mean to speak so harshly,” Michael said quietly. “You were in the wrong, but you were also baited. I will deal with Gabriel. Sleep. Do you need help?”

“That’s not even remotely funny,” Alex grimaced. “All the knock-outs did was make me weaker.”

“They were offensive in nature,” Michael smiled softly. “I can help you rest dreamlessly so the things you have seen and heard will not intrude in your unconscious mind. It’s always been my place to protect you physically. Do you want my help in this?”

“I trust you,” Alex murmured lying back against the pillow and closing his eyes. “Go ahead. Thanks.”

Michael closed his eyes and gently placed a hand against Alex’s face. He let pleasant thoughts overtake him as he activated that part of himself. The Voice shouldn’t have been tangible but Alex could almost hear it. It was like a soft breeze on a warm day in a life he had never known. He relaxed into the feeling. Michael was suddenly meeting no resistance. Alex’s mind was completely open. Michael just smiled and left his human, as he had begun to think of him, to sleep in peace. Any secrets he might have would remain secret.

Alex didn’t have a dreamless sleep. Something got through. He could feel that strange sense of peace engulfing him like an embrace. He felt warm and protected. It didn’t matter that he was powerless and sentenced to die by one of the most powerful beings to ever exist. He knew he would be okay. " _I will do anything I must to protect you."_

* * *

 

“I felt that,” Gabriel sighed as his brother walked into the room. “You’re supposed to be recovering not pouring you energy into fixing the human.”

“I simply put him to sleep,” Michael replied. “You made him remember terrible things. The human body reacts negatively to stress and heals less quickly when exposed to it. I merely took away the potential for it to carry over to his unconscious mind.”

“So, what are you actually saying?” Gabriel coughed. “You sang him an angelic lullaby to scare away the nightmares? And he claims not to be a baby.”

Michael’s face was enough to make Gabriel pause. It was both intense and angry. His expression spoke volumes. It roughly translated to “don’t mess with my human.” Despite Michael’s stone- hard exterior, it was pretty obvious that he cared for the Chosen One as more than just his charge. Gabriel put his hands up in surrender.

“Calm down. It’s not like I tried to hurt him,” Gabriel groaned. “He was obnoxious and I put him to sleep. He woke up even worse. Naps are supposed to work. How am I supposed to deal with him? The little brat has been my enemy since he was born.”

“Don’t,” Michael said simply. “Alex is not a thing to be dealt with. He is an ally on our side against Lucifer. Treat him as such. The two of you have far more in common than you care to realize.”

“What could I possibly have in common with your Chosen One?” Gabriel grumbled.

“You both lost a child that was like your own to the ambition of a leader. Two in Alex's case,” Michael sighed. “You both were abandoned by your fathers and forced to find your own way in the world. You’ve both been betrayed by Noma. The two of you are soldiers. The parallels are endless. Just try, brother.”

Gabriel just nodded in defeat. They spent the next few hours assessing the weapon and food supplies left in New Delphi. Overall, they were decent which is much better than they had begun to hope after seeing the city in ruin.hat was about all they could do as of now. Gabriel and Michael went their separate ways to rest and recover as well. Soon Alex wasn’t the only one somehow sleeping peacefully through the night.


End file.
